


Wii Sports Theme Song

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien plays piano, College AU, F/M, In which i am marinette, Music, Oneshot, Piano, awkward marinette - Freeform, no actual romance, thats like the least romantic song ever why did my heart flutter, the author may be venting, wii sports theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: When Marinette is sitting outside, eating lunch with her friends, she hears the faint sound of piano behind her. And its playing a familiar tune.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	Wii Sports Theme Song

**Author's Note:**

> this is 99% an actual interaction I had like ten minutes ago. The only difference is that Alya is a combination of my two friends and also, I played a different song on piano. John, if you're reading this, first of all why, also how, also I'm very sorry I ran away from that conversation, you're cute, I'm just very awkward, I wish my phone would've loaded, but also I'm very annoying and did look like a dork in that video. My friends say you were blushing as much as I was though, so that something.
> 
> Also ignore how I write out the music as da da da da da da dum. I know it's bad but I need to write to figure out how I'm feeling so sorry.

As Marinette was outside eating with Alya, she was thinking about one of life's greatest mysteries.

Why are cafeteria fries always so soggy?

She had no good answer. Like any other fry they went through oil, in a fryer. They should be crisp and crunchy. 

But they weren't. 

_da da da da da da dum._

Marinette turned her head around. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"The music?"

"Yeah, there's literally a piano on the other side of that door behind you."

"Right." Marinette relaxed. "That makes sense."

_da da da da da da dum._

There it was again. 

Marinette blinked. "I'm pretty sure I'm hearing things."

"What are you hearing." 

"Is he playing the Wii Sports Theme Song on piano?"

"I-" Alya frowned. "It sounded familiar, maybe."

Again.

_da da da da da da dum. Da_

"Yeah, that's definitely the Wii Sports Theme." 

"It is, but how were you able to recognize it so quickly? He only can play the opening riff."

Marinette shrugged. "I used to be able to play it on piano."

"Used to?"

"I-" Marinette pulled out her phone and started scrolling through her TikTok. "I learned it to make a tiktok."

Alya squinted at the phone. "Is that you in the video? It looks different?"

"Yeah? Its me." Marinette looked at it. "Oh, right, I gave myself bangs, that's why my hair is so funky. And that was before I dyed it."

"You look like a dork."

"I know."

_da da da da da da dum. Da da duh da_

Marinette smiled. "He's getting better."

"Yeah, one note at a time."

"That's how you learn piano."

_da da da da da da dum. Da da duh da da da_

"That's cool, you should go show him how to play it." 

"No." Marinette shook her head. "I don't know how to play it anymore. It'd be embarrassing."

Alya stared through the windows. "Well, your chance is gone anyways, he left."

Marinette frowned a little bit, as they watched him walk away. "That's okay, I wasn't going to talk to him anyways." She finished eating her soggy french fries and moved on to her cup of fruit.

The fruit wasn't great either, honestly. It was all a little too green. Marinette thought about putting the fruit in her fridge for later, but decided against it. She needed to eat something now.

She took a sip of her water. That too tasted off. Maybe she was being picky, or maybe the water so far from home tasted weird. 

It was probably both.

_da da da da da da dum._

Marinette spun her head around so fast that her neck cracked. "He's back!"

Alya laughed at her. "Yeah, you're like his biggest fan."

"I am." 

"Go talk to him."

"That would be weird. What would I even say?"

"Compliment him?"

_da da da da da da dum._

Marinette shrugged. "Would it be weird if I went and talked to him."

"No?"

"But I'm awkward."

"Its only awkward if you make it awkward."

"Right."

_da da da da da da dum._

"Ill go after I eat all of my strawberries."

"Sure you will."

Marinette put the last fruit in her mouth. "I'm gonna go say hi." She put her mask on and took a breath.

"You go girl, I'll wait right here."

_da da da da da da dum._

Marinette stood up and pushed open the door.

_da da da-_

"Hey!" She said, interrupting the music. 

"Hey?" The pianist looked her up and down, confused.

"This is gonna sound weird, but I was sitting out there, listening to you play- I was eating dinner, I just happened to hear you play, and I wanted to tell you that it sounded good." Marinette could feel her face heating up as she stared at the floor.

"Really? Thanks! This is only my second day practicing."

"I can tell." She blurted out. "I mean, you've been improving a lot. At first you could only play that opening riff."

"Yeah." He scratched the back of his neck. "Do you play piano?"

"Yeah, a little." Marinette pulled put her phone, but as soon as she had stepped in the building, her signal died. "There's a video of me playing that song somewhere-" it didn't load.

He scooted over on the piano bench. "That's okay, you can play here."

"Oh, I don't know it anymore. I forgot it."

"Do you know any other songs?"

"A few." 

"Can I hear one?"

"Sure." Marinette sat down next to him. Her hands were shaking. Her face was very warm. She wasn't making eye contact, instead staring straight at the piano. 

She put her hands on the keys. "I know Hallelujah."

"That's so cool!"

She played it, stumbling through the last few notes.

"Sorry that was bad." Her cheeks were on fire. Her heart was pounding.

"No, it was good-"

Marinette stood up, and stepped towards the door. "I just wanted to tell you good job."

"Thanks?"

As she pulled open the door, she glanced behind her, making eye contact with him. "I'm Marinette, by the way."

"Adrien." He replied.

"Adrien." She smiled. "It was nice meeting you."

"Uh you too."

Marinette rushed back towards the grass where she had been sitting with Alya. She quickly sat down and covered her face with her hands.

"I am never talking to anyone again."

"It was that bad?"

"No, I'm just awkward. He's Adrien."

"What's his major?"

"Shoot, I didn't ask."

Alya smirked. "Well, what did you say to him? The first time you spoke?"

"I don't know?" Marinette stammered. "Hi, you're really good at playing piano- or something? It all happened so fast."

"Well, whatever you told him, he was blushing like crazy."

"Really? I couldn't tell, under the mask."

"His ears were bright red."

"Probably not as red as my face."

"I couldn't see your face."

"Good." Marinette took a breath to calm herself.

"He's leaving again."

Marinette turned and watched as he walked by, sitting under a tree with a group of friends.

Alya nudged her. "Go talk to your soulmate."

"Not my soulmate, I barely know him."

"Okay, well if you're all done eating, we should go back to the dorms."

"Right." Marinette looked at her empty plate. "Yeah, I'm done, we can walk back."

She gathered up her trash and started to walk back with Alya.

As they walked by the tree where Adrien was sitting, Marinette glanced up and waved. 

Adrien made eye contact and waved back.

Then, Marinette, like a clutz, dropped a cup and had to pick it up off the ground.

Alya laughed. "Smooth."

"Shut up." Marinette didn't look back at Adrien. 

She wondered how long he looked at her.

When she finally got back to her dorm room, her heart was still pounding. 

Had the interaction really been that awkward, or was she exaggerating it?

Did she really have a crush at first sight? How embarrassing. She didn't know anything about the guy. 

Well, she went to school on a big campus, with thousands of students. It was unlikely she would run into him again soon.

Hopefully, she would never have to talk to him again. It was awkward enough the first time.

She had no idea what she would say if she did.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways I hate myself why did I just leave? I told him my name and then walked back to my friends. I basically ran away we were both blushing. Then, he walked by and we waved at each other so like that's something, right?  
> Why do immediately get a crush on any guy my age that can play piano?
> 
> Hahah anyways I'm awkward and could totally see Marinette doing the same thing..
> 
> Let me know what you think?  
> ......
> 
> Hey, do you read/write/art for this fandom? Check out the [ miraculous fanworks ](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) discord server.


End file.
